With the rapid development of the communication technology, various communication apparatuses (e.g. mobile phones, tablet computers, and the like) have come into general application in people's lives. With the improvements in various functions of a communication apparatus, a large amount of information related to a user may be stored in the communication apparatus, and once the communication apparatus is lost, the information regarding the user may leak out, which may result in serious consequences.
In Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN101789988A, a method for binding a mobile phone undo SIM card is disclosed, wherein password is set by a user to prevent the mobile phone from being used by another people after the mobile phone is lost. However, this method has at least the following inconvenience: as the password may be forgotten or lost, the mobile phone cannot be normally used when the user forgets the password.